The legendary loser
by TsunadexJiraiya
Summary: Tribute to Jiraiya-sama


Jiraiya: I hate to say but my role has changed from last time ... Now my job is to help the new generation and give them a good example and thus risk my life and I will make a smile [...]

Tsunade: Come back alive ... If I lose you too yo ...

Jiraiya: Are you going to mourn for me ?[...] bet everything you have when I die ... in return I shall return safe and sound [...]. Okay, it's time to ... See you later.

Jiraiya had already begun to walk and was just steps from the bank where he had sat Tsunade, then:

- Jiraiya! - Tsunade cry, the Toad Hermit turned and smiled at Tsunade, she had run towards him with a countenance expressive of extreme sadness by reaching Jiraiya, the legendary loser dropped his arms. He lowered his gaze, still smiling and looked tenderly at that moment reminded him closer to his teammate when they were children to Godaime of Konoha. Tsunade raised his eyes met the eyes of Jiraiya, he saw the lips of the Sannin slowly approaching his own, and just let him kiss her, answering slowly, dancing their tongues, until they were immersed in a long and passionate kiss. Tsunade was separated from his lips.

- Are you still governs sake, Tsunade? - Jiraiya said looking straight into my eyes and still smiling. Tsunade, declined slightly but steadily with the head, to what Jiraiya badly feigned surprise despite staying with her smile.

- Early morning party, Jiraiya, wait just one night - susur it. He remained silent and took the hand of the kunoichi lacing his fingers between hers, kissed the back of his hand and asked what he would like to do, she sealed their mouths once again this time in a more tender kiss - I sake in my room - the doctor replied, blushing.

-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

Already in the Godaime quarter, it closed the door Shizume having notice of any matter should not intrude overnight. Tsunade stared at Jiraiya's back, he gazed at the landscape that offered the bedroom of her companion and friend, the endless forests of Konoha. She approached him and patted his back from shoulder to shoulder, making Jiraiya shiver ...

- Tsunade ... - Whispered it - do not involve me now. You can hurt you. - Said to be turning her face to face.

- I have already fully involved with you, Jiraiya. I ... I was not feeling well .. since ...

- We should just talk.

- We already talked quite the last fifty years .- and smiling - Where is the Ero-Sennin spoken of all? - Said that Tsunade kissed passionately, stripped of parchment which he always carried with him and his first garment and jumped on him causing him to get out of balance to fall on the kunoichi in bed. Tsunade felt her lips how to spread a smile on the face of Jiraiya, so this also smiling and slightly detaching from his lips, took lightly the sleeve of his shirt and wiped his face-painting Jiraiya after removing the bandana on the forehead . They both smiled and went back to kissing.

- For me this is not perversion Tsunade, has long been in love with you, looking for bodies in others ...

- Jiraiya, tonight you and I exist only on this now.

Jiraiya had finished ranking go up to bed over ahorcajadas Tsunade, I gently remove her blouse and slowly fell off the garments one-one while two of the Legendary Sannin is provoked groans of pleasure and love, while not a kiss time. Jiraiya was in the shirt rack while Tsunade fastener already felt stupid for not having dad account before the sensuality of Jiraiya, who kept his body as his twenties - as it -, to remove it the last vest uncovered your entire torso, revealing the huge scar that was caused by the wearer of the Kyuubi, Tsunade stood up to kiss Jiraiya groaned, the skilled hands of the kunoichi began to unbutton his trousers before he fell so suddenly so heavy was, and only separated the Hokage of the naked body of a tiny boxer Sanin that hinted at the sheer size and excitement of the member of the committee saw Jiraiya Tsunade blushed, so she put her hands over her breasts to urge that recover advantage nudity. He unhooked her bra and got rid of the same movement in the useful revealing all his years of collecting information; Tsunade large breasts were now in sight of the hermit who's kissing with lust and greed around the back of Tsunade with one hand and stripped of his pants with the other while this was moaning to the warm feel of the language of that on your nipples ....

- Jiraiya ... - Whispered the great kunoichi who was now at the mercy of the Ninja - Jiraiya ...

Jiraiya heard his name come out pleased to hear him groaning from the lips of the woman who had long desired and smiled as he started to kiss her lover's abdomen with his hands and stripped himself of his last garment first and then her . Now they were both fully naked.

Tsunade let him do it, doing long time since I felt such joy, I felt like the lips of Jiraiya went down to get to their privacy and feel it manifest in high groans, as he supplied her pleasure with her tongue. Jiraya could feel the excitement of his beloved rose, so that directly led to ecstasy, smiling as he heard his name. He was in a state of such exctación that was beside himself when he felt like Tsunade was placed over and kissed her passionately, first the lips, then her neck, torso, the scar up to the upright member, now he was not kept saying her name. Every time you lick Tsunade stronger ... but before he took her spill the hips to kiss her lips so tender as passion and turned to put on it, sat putting each leg of the kunoichi on each side of her torso, she stroked the white and soft skin of her thighs, her cheeks looked at this, was completely flushed, he then grabbed the limb and still kissing her, I walked inside it. They groaned in unison. He threw his arms protectively and kissed his neck as he whispered his name in his ear. Jiraiya he thrust faster and faster and stronger as the cries saw Tsunade asked, listened to her say her name ever more lost in the groans were both very close to orgasm, but he was spending the night at her pleasure because for him to be with her and was the supreme ecstasy. Then when she felt the point of climax changed the pace to attack stronger but more thorough, more leisurely and sure to make the time longer and more intense, until he could stand no more and poured into it, increasing the speed last second to get the time too perfect. He fell exhausted on Tsunade, and kissed her very tenderly:

- I love you, Tsunade - Jiraiya said looking into her eyes, fearing in part the answer to this. She stroked his back and kiss him after he responded:

- I love you too, although it took me forever to realize.

Then both slept naked and hugging until daylight came.

She woke up this by putting clothes that had pained him to leave, Jiraiya saw in his face, saw how he was going to speak but before she spoke:

- Only alive again and I promise you will not have to wear your mask again, "Jiraiya smiled, feeling incredibly happy

- Only bet on my death, and everything will be OK - he said with a smile. He approached her and kissed her on the lips - I love you. - And before him was harder disappeared with a puff in a puff of smoke

- I love you too, baka - she said with a melancholy air.

-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Tsunade turned to wake up shivering, with his taste in their sheets, for weeks that he knew nothing of Jiraiya and had gambled a lot on the death of this, relying on their ability to lose forever, as suggested Sannin. Every night before bed she imagined him, kissing, caressing, saying all that should have said before his departure. As imagined every night, running to him before he left, kissing, passing at least one night with him. Jiraiya that mission really was different.

- Jiraiya - said aloud - again with life alone and I promise you will not have to wear your mask anymore, every night will be like that haunts me, like that never happen. - Eventually tears sliding down the face of the Godaime, who was unable not to show their desperation.

-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

He had already passed one month after the departure of the Toad Hermit and Legendary Hokage, had not forgotten, no doubt meant that delay had been delayed confirming the new information Akatsukis. At that point she was taking a walk, were being very busy days and needed to relax. He was on the bank of a river near the training area where a day tied to the post of Jiraiya, and then he saw it: a small frog that came to her with a number inscribed ...

- Jiraiya - thought.

In the central channel of the river mouth was under a one-armed man with white hair incredibly long, with the clothes they wore the day Sannin out the window of the Hokage. The Gondaime shouted, jumped into the river, dragging him out as well have been, still mourn ... was placed on the floor and began to accumulate chakra healing in his hands, but no effect emerged, had no courage to take her pulse, her tears levaban and even the inert body of the Sannin. Then the frog approached her and said:

- It's useless to try, girl, ninja nor medicine can heal the dead.

The Godaime completely broke down in tears, whispering:

- I should have kissed her, I should have kissed her, I should have kissed ...

The Fifth Hokage took pity herself because that was probably the only bet that he wished to lose in his life, won habiéndola still remained a Legendary Loser.


End file.
